AniMat's Classic Reviews
AniMat's Classic Reviews is a web series created by Mat Brunett (aka AniMat) that began at the beginning of 2013, which is when it was possibly convinced. The series is a spin-off of the original AniMat's Reviews. It's just like AniMat's Reviews, but here, he reviews animated films that are not released theatrically and recently at the same time, like the films he reviews on AniMat's Reviews.. Like the original series he rates a film by it's story, it's animation, it's characters, and sometimes, it's songs if it has many songs. In 2011, when the AniMat's Seals of Approval and Garbage were added to his original series, he added them in this series when it was created in 2013 which are awarded to the best and worst animated films he reviews respectively. So far, the only film he reviewed in the series that is not in the traditional format and more vlog-styled (similar to his review of Cloudy 2) is Where the Dead Go to Die. When someone e-mails a request to him of what animated film they want him to review (AnimatsReviews@gmail.com), AniMat writes it down and places it in the animation hat. At the end of each review, he'll pull out a title in the hat, and whichever one it is gets reviewed next. That used to happen once a month. Nowadays, it most frequently happens on Fridays and at least a plural amount of months. Another option is to request one to him by pledging the full amount on Patreon. Season 2013 # My Neighbor Totoro # Bionicle: Mask of Light # The Care Bears Movie # The Secret of Kells # The King & I # Waltz With Bashir # The Wild Season 2014 # DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp # The Thief & the Cobbler: The Recobbled Cut # Batman: Mask of the Phantasm # The Animatrix # Jetsons: The Movie # FernGully: The Last Rainforest # Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs # South Park: Bigger, Longer, & Uncut # The Legend of the Titanic # Chico & Rita # 9 # A Bug's Life Season 2015 # My Little Pony: Equestria Girls # Balto # The Flight of Dragons # A Scanner Darkly # Where the Dead Go to Die # Raggedy Ann & Andy: A Musical Adventure # Professor Layton & the Eternal Diva # Princess Mononoke # Team America: World Police # The Iron Giant # Beauty & the Beast: Belle's Magical World # Dante's Inferno: An Animated Epic # Happily Ever After # Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Season 2016 # Surf's Up # Foodfight # Yellow Submarine # Animal Farm # Gay Purr-ee # Watership Down # Chicken Little # The Sword in the Stone # Star Wars: The Clone Wars # The Simpsons Movie # Justice League: The New Frontier # Aqua Teen Hunger Force Colon Movie Film For Theaters # The Phantom Tollbooth # The BFG AniMat's Classic Reviews - Surf's Up Season 2017 # The Road to El Dorado # The Adventures of Prince Achmed # Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas # Pocahontas # Surf's Up 2: WaveMania # We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story # The Hunchback of Notre Dame # Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch # Antz # Ice Age # Fantasia # Rock & Rule # The Castle of Cagliostro # Hey There, It's Yogi Bear # Coraline # All Dogs Go to Heaven # Hercules # Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer # Song of the Sea # The Black Cauldron # Yo-Kai Watch: The Movie # TMNT Season 2018 # The Rescuers Down Under # A Liar's Autobiography: The Untrue Story of Monty Python's Graham Chapman # Wizards # Titan AE # An American Tail: Fievel Goes West # Wall-E # Alice in Wonderland # Pokemon: The First Movie # Mr. Bug Goes to Town # Who Framed Roger Rabbit # Quest for Camelot # An American Tail # Whisper of the Heart # The Prince of Egypt # The Illusionist # Open Season # The King & the Mockingbird # You Are Umasou # Happily N'Ever After # Spirited Away # Mulan # Doogal #Rock-a-Doodle Season 2019 # In Search of the Titanic # Perfect Blue # Aladdin # # # # # # # # # Category:Season 2019 Category:Released in the 2010s Category:Hand-drawn fiction Category:Anime films Category:Season 2018 Category:Season 2017 Category:Season 2016 Category:Season 2015 Category:Season 2014 Category:Season 2013 Category:Hilarious